


Bracca Stories

by Lobelia



Series: Braccaverse [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Они твердо решили, что останутся здесь только на первое время. Чтобы замести следы. Инквизиторам и в голову не придет искать выживших джедаев там, откуда, казалось бы, их точно выдворили.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Braccaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958260
Kudos: 6





	1. Soka

**Author's Note:**

> да, это очень ядреное АУ, я знаю. обоснуй тут пьяным в канаве рядом не валялся. но очень уж захотелось.  
> как всегда, ставлю статус "закончен", но сборник еще будет пополняться.

Очередной перерыв от долгой рутинной работы, к которой им обоим уже не привыкать, они проводят на своем любимом месте, разглядывая простирающееся перед ними кладбище кораблей. Здесь, на Бракке, хорошая погода бывает редко, но постоянные тяжелые тучи над головой их почти не беспокоят.

только они двое про это место знают.

только они двое не боятся залезать на такую высоту.

(а BD все нипочем, он крепко за Кэла держится.)

Его внезапный тихий смешок заставляет Асоку повернуть голову.

\- Ты чего? - спрашивает она.

\- Просто вспомнил, как однажды мы с Прауфом... - Кэл осекается и тотчас отводит взгляд, но Асока успевает заметить промелькнувшую в зеленых глазах грусть, а в Силе отдается чем-то щемяще-болезненным и теплым одновременно. - Так... неважно.

Прауф? Этого имени она раньше не слышала. Кэл не очень много рассказывал о своей жизни до их встречи. Да почти ничего, если подумать. Асока не настаивала. Вспоминать последние пять лет ей и самой было нелегко.

Не хочет она настаивать и сейчас. Но по-прежнему ощущает в Силе, что с ним не все ладно, и мягко кладет руку ему на плечо.

\- Он был моим напарником, - вдруг говорит Кэл негромко. - И моим единственным другом здесь. Помог мне освоиться. Привыкнуть. Мы столько всего пережили вместе за эти пять лет... - он вновь усмехается с теплотой и невыразимой печалью одновременно.

\- Что с ним случилось? - так же тихо спрашивает Асока, не убирая ладони с его плеча.

\- Его... убили Инквизиторы. Когда пришли за мной, - Кэл выдыхает, прикрыв глаза: эта боль не отпустила его до сих пор, Асока чувствует это так отчетливо, что у нее комок к горлу подкатывает.

\- Мне так жаль, Кэл. Я бы очень хотела с ним встретиться.

\- Ты бы ему точно понравилась, - он накрывает ее руку своей, наконец-то улыбаясь, и эта улыбка определенно и безоговорочно для нее. - Знаешь, он все говорил, что мне нужно улететь отсюда. Найти свою судьбу. 

\- А ты вернулся, - заканчивает она с легкой усмешкой. - Определенно не то, на что он рассчитывал.

\- Да, - Кэл нежно сжимает ее пальцы, - но теперь у меня есть ты, Сока. И BD. 

От этого обращения Асока невольно вздрагивает.

\- Ты в порядке? - кажется, теперь приходит его черед волноваться. Он полностью разворачивается к ней, берет обе руки в свои.

\- Да, - она быстро овладевает собой, - просто... так меня называл один старый друг.

\- И где он сейчас?

Асока опускает взгляд, захваченная воспоминаниями такими же, как у него - теплыми и невыносимо горькими. 

Горло сдавливает.

\- Там же, где и Прауф, - хрипло отвечает она.

Кэл обнимает ее за плечи, привлекая к себе ближе.

\- Прости, я, наверное, не должен был... 

\- Нет, все нормально, - Асока опускает ладони ему на грудь. - От тебя оно звучит... по-другому.

\- Как?

Ее руки скользят чуть выше, обвивают его шею.

\- Как будто я наконец дома, - говорит она, в который раз уже проваливаясь в омут его прозрачно-зеленых глаз.

Знают они и еще одно преимущество этого места. Поцелуи здесь получаются особенно головокружительными. 


	2. Till the Last Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Newman - My Last Breath  
> эта песня вообще определяет настроение всего сборника.

Кэл просыпается резко: будто кто-то разом взял и вытолкнул. Медленно моргает: над ним нависает темнота, в которой более или менее различаются очертания их скромного обиталища. До утра еще далеко.

Пять лет после Чистки его постоянно кошмары мучили. Пять лет после Чистки он боялся закрывать глаза даже на мгновение.

Но теперь каждую ночь в его руках она. Живая. Теплая. Дышит так спокойно, всем телом прижимается. Кэл до сих пор словами передать не может, как это - обнимать ее. Будь его воля - не отпускал бы совсем.

Кошмары, разумеется, отступают. Кэл приподнимается, потихоньку высвобождаясь из неизменно греющих объятий. У самого вновь заснуть упорно не получается - так хоть ее бы не разбудить.

BD, пристроившийся возле них своеобразным хранителем, тут же оживляется, выражая беспокойство.

\- Все нормально, дружище, - шепчет Кэл.

Он укрывает все еще мирно спящую Асоку одеялом понадежнее, засмотревшись - как до этого засматривался бесчисленное множество раз с первой встречи - на нежные черты лица, длинные темные ресницы и четко очерченные губы. Она его на несколько лет старше, а Кэлу иногда кажется, что наоборот. Конечно, если приглядеться, можно увидеть следы, что оставили эти страшные последние годы: под глазами, в уголках рта. Кэл их целует так часто, как только может, будто бы его поцелуи каким-то чудесным образом способны эти следы стереть.

\- Она такая красивая, BD, - вновь говорит он шепотом. - Просто ослепительная, знаешь? Как звезда.

Дотрагивается до ее пальцев, гладит бережно. Асока, видимо, чувствует, улыбается во сне, и у Кэла сердце подпрыгивает, тотчас разгоняя по венам лучистую нежность.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что она выберет кого-то вроде меня...

 _но ты не просто кто-то,_ всем своим видом пытается показать BD. Кэл протягивает руку и треплет его по голове с мягким смешком.

\- Не то чтобы я жаловался, - он встает и идет к окну. Ясные ночи - как, впрочем, и дни - на Бракке редкость, чаще всего им с Асокой приходится засыпать под стук дождя и вой ветра. Но сегодня, будто бы в порядке исключения, на небе можно различить россыпь звезд. Кэл присаживается на подоконник, рассматривая их.

Они твердо решили, что останутся здесь только на первое время. Чтобы замести следы. Инквизиторам и в голову не придет искать выживших джедаев там, откуда, казалось бы, их точно выдворили.

Возможно, вернуться сюда и вновь скрываться без вменяемого плана действий - безумие. Но пока у них достаточно времени, чтобы этот план придумать. У них есть работа и даже какое-то подобие жилья. А где-то там - постепенно крепнущее Сопротивление, которому наверняка очень пригодится их помощь...

\- Кэл? - заспанный голос откуда-то сзади прерывает его раздумья.

У Асоки Тано глаза синие, как бесконечность космоса, и глубокие, как морская вода. У Асоки Тано глаза самые прекрасные в целой Галактике, и хотел бы он посмотреть на того, кто с этим поспорит.

\- Ты в порядке? - она смотрит с легкой тревогой, приподнявшись на постели.

\- Да, все хорошо, - Кэл помимо воли в улыбке расплывается. - Мне просто немного не спалось.

Асока будто не вполне верит: слезает с кровати и идет к нему, почти невесомо ступая босыми ногами.

\- Я... думал о том, что мы будем делать, когда улетим отсюда, - признается Кэл, когда она останавливается совсем рядом. - Мы ведь не сможем здесь задержаться еще на пять лет.

\- Мы и не собираемся, - твердо говорит Асока. - Мы не будем вечно прятаться, Кэл. Но наше время пока не пришло.

\- Знаю, - он вздыхает. - Остается только надеяться, что Сила укажет нам верный путь.

\- Эй, - она дотягивается до его щеки, гладит ласково, заставляя взглянуть на нее, - мы ведь команда, верно? Когда мы вместе, нам ничего не страшно.

От этого прикосновения, от ее взгляда в груди становится так горячо и сладко, что Кэл едва может дышать.

\- Да, точно, - говорит он. - Мы команда, - и, наклонившись, целует ее.

Асока отвечает мгновенно, забирается к нему (для них обоих тут места маловато, но ее это не заботит совсем, как, собственно, и его самого), прижимается жарко, запутываясь пальцами в волосах. Кэл рисует причудливые любовные узоры на ее пояснице, скользит чуть выше по позвоночнику, с удовольствием ловя ее приглушенный выдох. Она еще ближе подается, напирает, углубляет поцелуй, кусает губы, шальная, головокружительная, выбивающая из легких весь воздух.

Кэл бы этот воздух ей отдал до последнего вздоха, если бы понадобилось.

Но Асока вдруг отстраняется.

\- Ты же помнишь, что босс сказал нам прийти пораньше? - шепчет она, упираясь ладонями в его плечи, пока он вновь пытается поймать ее губы своими.

\- Помню, - нетерпеливо бормочет Кэл, притягивая ее к себе.

 _и мне абсолютно все равно,_ думают они в унисон.

Когда чуть позже они ложатся снова, когда его рука привычно обхватывает ее талию, а пальцы сплетаются с ее пальцами тесно, надежно, Кэл тоже впервые чувствует, что он дома. И этот дом он будет защищать

_до последнего вздоха._


	3. Not His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> навеяно новыми сериями Войн клонов и пленом Асоки у пайков

Асоке иногда кажется, что Сила над ней издевается - иначе и не скажешь. Асока в этом почти не сомневается, глядя на решетку их скромных размеров тюрьмы, находящейся... где-то. Она даже не уверена, что на Бракке.

Асока иногда проклинает свое - их - тотальное неумение отказать, когда кто-то просит о помощи. Это и раньше почти всегда приводило к проблемам, а уж сейчас вовсе непозволительная роскошь: самим бы выжить и не раскрыть себя.

И вот результат - эта ситхова решетка перед глазами. Асока от нее отворачивается, смотрит на Кэла. Хорошо хоть в одну камеру бросили, если бы в разные - было бы совсем невыносимо. А так он жив, цел и рядом.

Более чем достаточно, чтобы не падать духом.

А потом приходят те, кто их сюда запер, те, за кем они решили проследить по просьбе товарища по работе и попались из-за глупой случайности. Ее хватают и тащат куда-то, и дальше - только боль и ее собственное яростное _"Я вам ничего не скажу!"_ , а после - темнота.

Реальность возвращается рывком: все тело ноет, голова кружится, вокруг те же тюремные стены, а еще ее бережно обнимают горячие руки, и совсем близко - его лицо, бледное и встревоженное. Асока улыбается - потому что не улыбаться в его объятиях просто невозможно - тянется, касается щеки, хочет обнять в ответ крепко-крепко и уткнуться в шею, чтобы видеть и чувствовать только его, как будто они не в тюрьме, а в их комнатушке на Бракке, ей так это сейчас нужно, так...

А он шепчет _"это я виноват"_ , и Сила расцвечивается его смятением, этим холодным, противным, липким чувством, которое она знает слишком хорошо, как сворачивается и шипит оно изнутри ядовитой змеей, как разъедает, как грызет постоянно. Как легко поверить, поддаться его шепоту.

\- Нет. Нет, - она приподнимается, подается навстречу с усилием, скользит руками по его плечам. - Это не твоя вина, Кэл. Посмотри, я ведь в порядке.

_Почти._

Он перехватывает ее запястья, целует ладони, и Асока прикрывает глаза, растворяясь в прикосновениях мягких и теплых губ, не пропускающих ни одну царапину, ни одну мозоль. Кэл жмется щекой к ее руке, тянет к себе, пока их лбы не сталкиваются.

\- Я не знаю, что со мной будет без тебя, Сока... - в Силе от него до последнего атома, кажется, фонит этим _"я так боюсь тебя потерять"_ , и его слова жгучим комом застревают где-то в глотке.

Она и сама ему столько хочет сказать.

Что она никогда и нигде не чувствовала себя так легко и так свободно, как с ним.

Что эти последние месяцы она легко готова назвать лучшими в своей жизни только потому, что он был рядом.

Что она тоже не знает, не представляет себя уже без него - с его вечно растрепанными волосами, веснушками, заразительным мальчишеским смехом и долгими утренними объятиями.

И у нее есть способ передать все это получше всяких слов.

\- Не надо было нам соглашаться, - говорит Кэл чуть позже.

Асока еле слышно вздыхает: голова ее лежит на его плече, и в кольце его рук так уютно, что двигаться не хочется от слова совсем.

\- Ему требовалась наша помощь, - отвечает она. - Думаешь, мы смогли бы поступить иначе?

Кэл молчит пару мгновений, неторопливо водя пальцами по ее спине.

\- Не смогли бы, - наконец подтверждает он. - Мы сделали это, потому что...

\- ... так было правильно, - заканчивает она и буквально чувствует его улыбку.

\- Да.

\- А то, что нас схватили... знаешь, такое случается, когда переходишь дорогу криминальным синдикатам.

\- Звучит так, будто ты уже не раз с ними сталкивалась.

\- Было дело. Давно, еще до... Чистки.

Кэл тепло усмехается.

\- И почему я не удивлен.

Асока улыбается и, приподнявшись, вновь целует его, коротко и нежно.

\- Расскажу подробнее, когда выберемся отсюда.

\- У тебя уже есть план?

Она встает, протягивая ему руки.

\- Пора тебе узнать, насколько я хороша в импровизации.

\- Я и так знаю, - Кэл обнимает ее за талию. - Ты потрясающая, Сока. Если кто и сможет сбежать откуда угодно, так это ты.

В его глазах - нежность острая, мощная, непередаваемая, и Асоке ничего не остается, кроме как вернуть этот взгляд с большими процентами.

\- Но вряд ли я справлюсь без тебя, - шепчет она, поглаживая его лицо.

Они сбегают, расправившись с охраной, находят BD, которого их похитители, разумеется, держали отдельно, и выбираются обратно на Бракку - все это в считанные часы. И никому не удается остановить их.

Никому и не удастся.

Ни за что и никогда.


	4. Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сергей Лазарев - В эпицентре
> 
> иллюстрация: https://sun1.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/jn5CpHZSTg19veUZltdBAFq_W81kSzVmlvgYbA/wz8b5Nt5LTU.jpg

У Кэла иногда горькая мысль проскальзывает: вся эта огромная свалка - словно символ ими утраченного. Вот что осталось от Республики, от их Ордена, от всего, во что они верили и за что сражались - обугленные, покореженные руины, постепенно покрывающиеся многолетним слоем пыли.

Он носит перчатки постоянно, надевает наушники во время работы, но даже музыка не всегда спасает от оглушительного эха прошлого, от криков боли и ужаса, сотрясающих Силу.

Иногда становится совсем невмоготу. Чувства и воспоминания, что ему не принадлежат, сбивают резким наплывом, окружают без единого шанса на просвет. Он словно бы в ледяной воде барахтается, захлебываясь, и никак не может выбраться.

_закрыться бы, заморозиться окончательно, чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не ощущать... хоть ненадолго._

Его вытаскивает она.

В ней света и тепла столько, что на несколько Галактик бы хватило. Она - его маяк, его спасительная гавань, с кожей цвета восходящего солнца и глазами синее любого из небес, что он видел в своей жизни. Для Кэла прикосновения - самое настоящее испытание, но Асоки ему хочется касаться все время. Гладить плечи, сжимать в объятиях, целовать в уголок губ, вкус которых он знает лучше, чем самого себя.

Тогда становится легче.

_с ней всегда легче._

Она понимает - и в такие моменты почти от него не отходит. Они прижимаются друг к другу как можно теснее, слушая музыку и шум дождя снаружи, и чужое прошлое понемногу растворяется в их дыхании на двоих.

Но однажды они находят еще один истребитель джедая.

Этот совсем не похож на тот, что показывал ему Прауф. Этот - искорежен, изувечен, словно бы поражен раной внезапной, чудовищной, незаживающей. Такой же, какую нанесли, судя по всему, его владельцу.

Кэл привычно дотрагивается - и тут же раздаются выстрелы и грохочет взрыв, а последнее чувство, что он улавливает, оказывается не страхом и болью, а недоумением, переходящим в потрясение.

_Слишком знакомо._

В очередной раз погруженный в отзвуки чужой памяти, он не сразу замечает реакцию Асоки на их находку. Ее странно помутневший взгляд, сжатые кулаки, а в Силе - целую мучительную волну ощущений, которую она безуспешно пытается заглушить.

\- Все нормально? - наваждение исчезает: теперь у него есть забота поважнее.

\- Да, - отвечает Асока голосом глухим, надломленным, совершенно не своим. - Просто... я знала того, кто владел этим кораблем.

Что-то она явно недоговаривает.

Иногда Кэлу хочется знать больше о ее прошлом в Ордене. Какой она была в детстве, с кем дружила, как собрала свой первый световой меч. Иногда Кэлу хочется знать о ней решительно все, но он не настаивает, не давит ни в коем случае.

Она для него хороша такая, какая есть сейчас. Остальное не имеет значения.

Дома Асока веселее не становится. Идет к окну и надолго замирает возле него, не оборачиваясь, даже почти не шевелясь. Как диковинная статуя.

Кэл ссаживает BD куда-то на кровать машинально, а сам все смотрит на ее стройную спину, по которой изящно спускается лекку, и чуть ли не физически ощущает скопившееся там напряжение. Желание коснуться ее, обнять, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы это напряжение снять, разгорается мгновенно и вырастает в нестерпимое.

Он не замечает, как оказывается возле нее, осторожно приобнимает за плечи.

_Что же с тобой происходит?_

\- Его звали Пло Кун, - вдруг говорит она, будто отвечая на его мысленный вопрос: голос у нее все такой же глухой, хриплый. - Это он когда-то принес меня в Храм. Я знала его всю свою жизнь.

Кэл не помнит этого имени - только его последние секунды.

Наверное, он был мудрым, добрым и благородным. Героем. Как мастер Тапал.

Как остальные джедаи. Которых не стало в одно мгновение.

Асока тем временем медленно разворачивается к нему.

\- Он был мне как отец. - ее голос все тише, каждое слово будто бы дается ей с неимоверной мукой. - И в тот день... я чувствовала, как он умирал. Все они... Если бы я не оставила Энакина, если бы не ушла из Ордена... может, мастер Пло сейчас был бы жив...

Она не плачет во весь голос, даже не всхлипывает - просто слезы бегут по щекам, и она утыкается в его плечо, содрогаясь от беззвучных рыданий.

\- Асока... - только и произносит Кэл: он сосредоточиться не успевает, как проваливается в эпицентр ее агонии.

_их общей агонии._

_они потеряли друзей._

_потеряли семью._

_часть себя потеряли, взамен которой пришла постоянно грызущая боль._

и теперь она в его руках горит и кричит изнутри от этой боли, и это просто невыносимо, невыносимее самой чудовищной пытки...

Кэл отстраняет ее от себя, целует исступленно в лоб, в глаза, в щеки, и она выдыхает судорожно, подставляясь его губам.

Он подхватывает ее под бедра, усаживает на первую подвернувшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, не переставая осыпать лицо и шею горячими поцелуями. Она обвивает его ногами, вцепляется так крепко, что дыхание заходится.

_его сильная, храбрая, самоотверженная Сока..._

_она так прекрасна даже заплаканная, даже разбитая и искореженная, подобно тому кораблю, она двойным рассветом сияет в его сознании и сердце._

_как же безумно хочется ее оградить от всего, окружить непроницаемой стеной своей нежности..._

_но как защитить от того, что грызет изнутри?_

\- Прости... - ее шепот почти сливается с шумом дождя за окном, перешедшего в ливень. Они давно переместились на кровать, и она теперь у него на коленях: все еще запредельно близко, лоб ко лбу. Ей уже не так больно, и напряжение исчезает под его блуждающими по ее спине ладонями.

\- Не надо, Сока. Не извиняйся. Скорбеть - это нормально.

Она шмыгает носом и выглядит при этом неимоверно трогательно, и Кэл тонет в отчаянной нежности: такой он не испытывал ни к кому, никогда. У нее на ресницах до сих пор слезинки поблескивают: он поспешно их сцеловывает, и Асока жмурится, сцепляя руки вокруг его шеи.

\- Мастер Пло тоже меня так называл, - бормочет она: по губам ее скользит слабая тень грустной улыбки. - Маленькая Сока...

\- Мило, - Кэл мягко трется о ее нос своим, не сдерживая такой же едва заметной улыбки.

\- Это он научил меня когда-то, что долг джедая - приходить на помощь, когда она требуется, - продолжает Асока, рассеянно взъерошивая его волосы. - И что всегда нужно поступать так, как считаешь правильным.

\- Повезло тебе, что ты его знала.

\- Да, - ее взгляд застывает, делая глаза похожими на огромные замерзшие озера. - Знаешь, я до последнего сомневалась... надеялась... Тогда ведь слишком много смертей было. Я могла и ошибиться. Но сегодня, когда увидела его корабль...

\- Я понимаю, - тихо говорит Кэл.

\- До сих пор не могу поверить, что его больше нет... Что бы он сказал обо мне сейчас?

И вновь его одолевают на мгновение горькие мысли об утраченном, о том, как живут они теперь: прячутся на свалке кораблей, словно преступники, словно они лишь мусор под ногами Империи. Асока - он откуда-то знает - думает о том же.

Разве это жизнь для джедаев?

Но Кэл уже не тот растерянный и напуганный мальчишка, сломленный своей утратой.

(перестал им быть, когда встретил ее.)

\- Вряд ли бы он хотел, чтобы мы сдались, верно? - он поднимает взгляд, в котором, может, не так много уверенности, но достаточно твердости и желания быть с ней во что бы то ни стало.

Асока кивает. Кэл мягко проводит ладонью по ее щеке.

\- Я не лучший парень в Галактике, Сока. И не лучший джедай. И может быть, уже завтра нас снова раскроют и отдадут в руки Империи. Я не знаю, что ждет меня в будущем. Но я бы хотел быть частью твоего.

BD рядом подпрыгивает, издает оживленный писк, словно бы говоря "И я, и я тоже".

И тогда она наконец-то расцветает улыбкой, освещает комнату небесным сиянием глаз.

и он любит ее такой - любой - до замирания сердца.

  
На следующий день они вновь приходят к останкам этого корабля. Долго стоят, собираясь с духом.

\- Мы вас не подведем, мастер Пло, - очень тихо произносит Асока. - Мы продолжим бороться. Обещаю.

Кэл молча подходит к ней и берет за руку. Пальцы у нее чуть подрагивают, когда она сжимает его ладонь в ответ. 

Они в последний раз смотрят на этот страшный памятник потерянному, давая неслышную клятву ему, себе, друг другу. 

Пока они живы, они будут сражаться.


	5. Not An Ordinary Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> так, небольшая флаффная зарисовочка.
> 
> иллюстрация: https://sun2.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/Jligo6dEIcry0KNukjZXPpjqvMuIvFgveTUSQA/tw8I0W_OPDk.jpg https://sun2.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/inRstdodLBiN2T6KZPp-u1Agk3zKOahyHcBk3w/yDadtkHZMhU.jpg

\- Разве она не прекрасна, BD?

Его маленький дружок отвечает привычным оживленным писком. Кэл вновь поднимает глаза, продолжая наблюдать, как Асока копается во внутренностях очередного корабля, который скоро затолкнут по кругленькой цене на каком-нибудь черном рынке. Он и сам умеет достаточно, но всегда поражается, как искусно все получается у нее. Она упоминала, что ей не впервой чинить корабли, однако знает парочку таких хитростей, которым вряд ли может выучиться рядовой джедай.

С другой стороны, Асока Тано - джедай определенно не рядовой.

И Кэл просто не способен отвести от нее взгляда. Он засматривается постоянно, засматривается так, что иной раз это приводит к откровенно неловким ситуациям. Он до сих пор помнит, как чуть не полетел вниз с платформы, когда они выполняли очередное задание.

\- Ты можешь сколько угодно смотреть на меня дома, - сказала Асока позже вечером, как обычно, устроившись у него на коленях, пока он срывал с ее губ поцелуй за поцелуем, словно редчайшие цветы. - Я не хочу, чтобы это стоило тебе жизни.

Но Кэлу мало только дома. Кэл хотел бы любоваться ею вечно. Ее гибким, стройным телом, ловкими пальцами, огромными глазами и нежной кожей. Вспоминая это тело в своих объятиях, пальцы - в волосах, вспоминая пьянящую мягкость ее кожи под губами, как шепчет она его имя на выдохе, откидывая назад голову...

Он в жизни не встречал никого красивее и уверен, что уже не встретит.

Асока Тано завладела его сердцем и душой так же легко, как управляется с кораблями.

\- Мне не помешала бы помощь! - вдруг подает она голос, прерывая его мысли.

\- Уже идем! - откликается Кэл: уголки губ сами собой расползаются в дурацкой улыбке.

Он обещает себе, что непременно украдет у нее еще один поцелуй там, наверху. Даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.


	6. Worst Enemy of Secrecy

Свои отношения они предпочитают особо не афишировать. И не потому что считают их слабостью, непозволительной в нынешнее неспокойное время. Скорее наоборот.

Асока с ним с совершенно новой стороны себя открывает. Асока с ним себя ощущает не прежней, нет - прежняя там осталась, похороненная в обугленных обломках крейсера вместе со своими солдатами и световым мечом - но сильной, цельной, до покалывания в кончиках пальцев живой. Способной Галактику перевернуть, если понадобится.

Кэл ее спаивает по кусочкам, по осколкам склеивает солнечным своим светом, своей заботой искренней и трогательной, поцелуями и надежными ладонями на спине.

И только она одна знает, чувствует, видит, как изменился он сам, как горят его глаза, когда они вместе, сколько стало в нем решимости.

Если только пронюхают об этом, если только их разлучат...

Страшно даже подумать.

Поэтому, работая в паре каждый день, они практически никак не дают понять, что их связывает что-то, кроме дружбы. Позволяют себе долгие нежные взгляды и поцелуи только, если точно уверены, что одни.

Однако сдерживаться оказывается вовсе не так легко, как ей казалось. Особенно когда некоторые девушки, что работают здесь - их немного, и все же они есть - пытаются откровенно заигрывать с Кэлом. Нет у них, конечно, особого выбора, действительно привлекательных парней тут много не отыщется, даже если очень постараться - но вот на чужое претендовать нехорошо. Очень нехорошо.

А Кэл своей привлекательности не осознает. Кэл изумрудными глазами сияет, улыбается и незаметно гладит ее пальцы, и Асока с трудом откидывает непреодолимое желание затащить его в ближайшее укромное место и целовать до немоты в губах и слабости в коленях. А еще лучше - сделать это при всех.

Но нельзя. Пока нельзя.

Зато вечером, когда стены их неказистой комнатушки надежно скрывают от посторонних глаз, оковы стеснения исчезают, разламываются с треском. Она пробегается губами по шрамам ( _"Они уже не болят"_ ), зацеловывает веснушки, утоляя накопившийся за день голод, и Кэл смеется, сжимая ее сильнее, сильнее...

Его смех словно уютным коконом ее окутывает, заставляет поверить на какое-то незначительное мгновение, что не было ни падения Республики, ни Чистки, ничего, что мир все еще прежний, и они в нем - беззаботные и счастливые.

И Асока старается запомнить как можно лучше, запомнить это мгновение, этот смех, его запах упоительный, тепло его кожи и сладость губ - она переполнена им, и у прочих мыслей выдержать такую жесткую конкуренцию просто нет шансов.

Скоро, совсем скоро они наконец покинут это неприветливое, тоскливое, раскисшее от дождей место. Улетят отсюда на собственном корабле, который раздобудут на вырученные от нескольких успешных продаж деньги - им удается откладывать понемногу. Возможно, присоединятся к Со и остальным повстанцам, а не получится - так будут бороться с Империей вдвоем. Они и сейчас отличная команда.

Надо только подождать еще немного, убеждает она себя - и его. Совсем немного.

А потом на выходе из кафе, где они перекусывают вместе с остальными работниками, к Асоке привязывается какой-то откровенно криминального вида детина. Коллега ли - неизвестно, она этого типа точно не помнит.

И на его несчастье, в последнее время определенно предпочитает рыжих.

Но новый поклонник оказывается на редкость назойливым и не отстает после первого отказа.

\- Подумай, детка. Я второй раз предлагать не стану.

Спокойно, думает Асока, спокойно. Надо просто идти быстрее. Вряд ли он сможет увязаться за ними до самого дома.

Они здесь, чтобы замести следы, чтобы усыпить бдительность врагов. Нельзя привлекать внимание. Нельзя выдавать себя.

\- Так, хватит, - вмешивается Кэл. - Оставь ее в покое!

\- А не то что? - нагло усмехается ее назойливый ухажер.

Асока и охнуть не успевает - кулак с размаху врезается в его лицо, да так, что он отшатывается и, запнувшись, падает на землю.

А Кэл опускает руку - ошалевший, явно потрясенный собственной выходкой.

\- Надо уходить, - говорит Асока.

И как можно скорее. Она знает, какими будут последствия. Она к этим последствиям не готова.

Но уже в следующую секунду Кэла с ног будто вихрь сбивает - жесткий, мощный, безжалостный. Этот настырный тип, судя по всему, не такой уж и слабый соперник, его удары сыплются один за одним. Резко, беспощадно. Неожиданно.

\- Прекратите! - кричит она. - Прекратите сейчас же!

Весь мир ее в момент сжимается до одного отчаянно жгучего, пульсирующего _Кэл в опасности, ему делают больно_.

И Сила тотчас откликается на ее зов.

Враг отлетает прочь. Ударяется головой о ближайшую стену и сползает по ней вниз. Асока даже не смотрит в его сторону, мгновенно нагнувшись возле Кэла. BD присоединяется, с беспокойством выглядывая из-за ее плеча.

\- Ты в порядке? - она осматривает его бегло: вроде ничего серьезного, но дома, конечно, еще надо будет убедиться окончательно.

Кэл тянется к ее щеке.

\- С тобой рядом - всегда, - шепчет с этой своей улыбкой лучезарно-влюбленной, и Асока отпускает на волю облегченный вздох, прикрыв глаза. Кладет ладонь на его собственную.

Скрытность летит к ситхам, но это последнее, что ее сейчас беспокоит.

\- Идем скорее, - говорит она, - пока этот тип не очнулся.

И Кэл послушно поднимается (слава Силе, стоять может, значит, все действительно не так плохо), а BD запрыгивает на свое привычное место за его спиной.

Дома Асока первым делом усаживает его ближе к свету, учиняя детальный осмотр. Похоже, Кэлу и правда повезло: отделался только парой синяков. Она старается действовать как можно более бережно, и он жмурится, словно довольный лот-кот, подаваясь, подставляясь ее прикосновениям.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - задает она единственный вопрос, который крутится сейчас в голове. - Мы ведь могли просто уйти.

Кэл усмехается со странной горечью.

\- Думаешь, это бы его остановило?

\- Тебе не нужно было так рисковать, Кэл.

\- То есть я должен был молча смотреть, как он к тебе пристает.

И Асока отчего-то не находит, что ответить.

Кэл притягивает ее, обнимая за талию, и она берет его лицо в ладони, прижимается лбом к его лбу.

\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, - шепчет, уже в который раз проводя пальцем по самому большому его шраму.

\- Я знаю, - так же шепотом отвечает он, целуя ее в кончик носа. Асока закрывает глаза, пока его губы путешествуют по скуле, спускаются к подбородку, затем еще ниже, к шее. Невольно вспоминает, как целовался он сначала - осторожно, словно не был уверен, что все делает правильно, словно боялся ее оттолкнуть. У него и сейчас это немного осталось.

Но уверенности стало гораздо больше.

\- Я так тебя люблю, Сока... - жарко выдыхает он ей куда-то в шею, вновь поднимаясь к лицу. - Я бы умер за тебя...

и горячие мурашки отчего-то разом превращаются в ледяные, отправляясь в слишком знакомый путь вдоль позвоночника.

Это всегда была она. Она заботилась, она помогала, она спасала.

Она давно отвыкла, что заботятся о ней. Она почти убедила себя, что этого не заслуживает.

а теперь этот парень, простой, милый, теплый, с волосами, пламенеющими, как пожар в ночи и глазами этими невозможными, купает ее в своей нежности и шепчет о любви. Он влез ради нее в ситхову драку.

он говорит, что умрет за нее.

У Асоки перед глазами обгорелые шлемы с оранжевой меткой, и ей кричать хочется, срывая голос: _не надо за меня умирать, я этого не стою._

Их она не уберегла. Энакина не уберегла. Мастера Пло. Кто сказал, что сможет уберечь его?

Кэл, похоже, чувствует смену ее настроения - как всегда - и чуть отстраняется, не выпуская ее, впрочем, из объятий.

\- Но если тебя это успокоит, я буду осторожнее, - почти в губы бормочет, согревая дыханием. - Больше никого и пальцем не трону, обещаю.

Асока лишь крепче обвивает его шею, погружая пальцы в короткие завитки волос на затылке.

\- Хорошо, что мы не собираемся здесь задерживаться, - шепчет она, и оба улыбаются перед тем, как прижаться друг к другу в очередном умопомрачительном поцелуе.

Если враги об этом узнают, если разлучат их... что ж, тем хуже для них самих.

Пусть берегутся.


	7. Who Would Have Guessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вдохновилась вот этими артами:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c2fbd098b4366f50e9232cd4ef0d999/63b59e28399074f9-75/s1280x1920/177560ffabeb92579e40c30701ffd80ae1411851.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/6ae24c3502d737fe5c693d5a206f9db3/63b59e28399074f9-81/s1280x1920/1934db877006f3f9a855ecab731e171069afc557.jpg
> 
> таймлайн флэшбека - где-то пост-Цитадель, как можно догадаться.
> 
> ах да, осторожно, тут почти рейтинг х)

_\- И все-таки что-то ты недоговариваешь, Шпилька, - произносит Энакин, и в голосе его явно слышится сомнение._

_Асока скрещивает руки на груди: вот, значит, как! До сих пор не верит! Даже после того, как мастер Пло подтвердил._

_Хотя по правде говоря, она сама не ожидала, что он это сделает. И готовилась к заслуженному наказанию. Но все обошлось._

_\- Энакин, - вмешивается Оби-Ван, - будь справедлив к своему падавану. Она оказала нам неоценимую помощь._

_\- Да, так и есть, - соглашается Скайуокер. - Без нее нам было бы гораздо сложнее._

_Асока за довольной улыбкой прячет усталость и горькое, как каф, сожаление. Вот если бы мастер Пиелл не умер..._

_\- И все же, - продолжает он, - я думаю, что теперь тебе лучше отдохнуть. Останешься пока здесь, в Храме, хорошо?_

_Она даже возмутиться не успевает, потому что они встречают высокого ласата, который стоит посреди коридора._

_\- А, мастер Тапал! - бодро приветствует его Оби-Ван. - Слышал, вы наконец выбрали себе падавана. Это он и есть?_

_Асока только теперь замечает мальчика лет одиннадцати, который выглядывает откуда-то из-за широкого плаща мастера. У него короткий ежик рыжих волос, а лицо усыпано веснушками._

_\- Познакомься, - говорит ему Тапал, - это мастер Кеноби, мастер Скайуокер и падаван Тано._

_\- Здравствуй, - ласково обращается к нему Оби-Ван, а Энакин просто кивает._

_Щеки мальчика слегка розовеют, отчего веснушки становятся еще более заметны. Рядом с высоченным Тапалом он смотрится совсем крохой._

_\- Привет, - она делает пару шагов вперед, протягивает ему руку. - Я Асока._

_\- Кэл, - отвечает он и краснеет еще сильнее. Такой милый, думает Асока, улыбаясь. Интересно, видела ли она его раньше?_

_\- Что ж, Кэл, добро пожаловать в падаваны. Не то, чтобы это было легко, - она бросает озорной взгляд на Энакина, - но тебе понравится, обещаю. Твой учитель нормально с тобой обращается?_

_\- Ага, - оживленно кивает Кэл. - Он очень хороший._

_\- Вот и отлично, - бодро говорит Асока, борясь с желанием потрепать его по волосам. Он и так ее явно стесняется, а это смутит только больше._

_\- Нам надо идти, - Тапал кладет свою ручищу на плечо падавана._

_\- Удачи, Кэл, - Асока улыбается ему в последний раз. - Может, еще увидимся._

_Она идет обратно к Оби-Вану и Энакину и краем глаза успевает заметить, каким зачарованным взглядом он ее провожает..._

\- Сока?

Стены Храма джедаев исчезают, сменяясь тусклыми очертаниями скромной спальни на Бракке. Серое хмурое утро только вступает в свои права, стуча в окно очередным дождем.

\- Все нормально? - спрашивает Кэл.

Он близко-близко, так, что Асока может в деталях рассмотреть его взлохмаченные волосы, точеные скулы, широкие плечи, все еще усыпанные веснушками, словно звездами. Она вспыхивает острым огнем удовольствия при виде отметин, отчетливо выделяющихся красноватым на гладкой светлой коже. Она ощущает слабый укол сожаления, что позже ему придется скрыть их под одеждой.

Она хочет, чтобы ни у кого не было сомнений, кому он принадлежит.

\- Я просто вспомнила, - говорит, поправляя одеяло, которое лишь слегка прикрывает ее обнаженное тело, - как мы впервые встретились в Храме.

Губы Кэла трогает едва заметная улыбка, но в Силе чуть отдает горечью.

\- Так давно это было. Будто целую жизнь назад.

\- Да, - Асока улыбается тоже, - но я все равно помню.

\- Ты тогда мне казалась такой взрослой. И крутой. О тебе все юнлинги говорили, знаешь.

Она продолжает улыбаться. Знает, конечно. Столько времени с ними проводила, учила их. Мастер Йода ее всегда в пример ставил. Хотя сама она никогда не считала себя особенной.

\- И я после этой встречи тоже только о тебе и мог говорить. Постоянно лез к мастеру Тапалу с расспросами. Удивляюсь, как ему не надоел.

\- А он что?

\- Ну, он о тебе только слышал. Поэтому не рассказывал много. А потом... - улыбка Кэла исчезает, а Сила отзывается щемящей печалью, - не до того стало...

\- Понимаю, - очень тихо говорит Асока, гладя его по плечу.

Однако в этот раз грусть надолго не задерживается, и уже через мгновение он смотрит на нее с выражением чистой, безмятежной, сияющей нежности.

\- Но я тебя запомнил, Сока. Я всегда тебя помнил, - ведет ладонью по ее щеке, задерживается большим пальцем у губ. - Ты была одним из самых светлых моих воспоминаний, даже когда мы еще толком не знали друг друга. Даже когда я не был уверен, что ты выжила.

Асоке даже зеркало не нужно: она уверена, что у нее самой лицо сейчас точно такое же.

\- Знала бы я, - шепчет с лукавой улыбкой, - что тот рыжий мальчишка вырастет таким безумно привлекательным, - и вновь удовольствие приливает острой волной при виде румянца на его щеках. Отчего-то ей особенно нравится говорить ему, что он красив: это отзывается и в нем, и в Силе совершенно невероятными оттенками. Асока трется носом о его ладонь, по очереди касается губами пальцев.

Кэл долго не раздумывает, прежде чем уложить ее на спину, отбросив одеяло в сторону. Она обвивает его шею, целует ямочку на подбородке, запуская руки в волосы - кажется, будто в пламя их погружает, только это мягкое, идеально сквозь пальцы перетекающее и не способное обжечь. Дождь за окном усиливается, ветер присоединяется со своим завыванием, а еще им совсем скоро на работу, но это не имеет никакого значения, потому что она держит солнце здесь и сейчас, в своих объятиях, главное - не отпускать. Главное - дышать, пока есть возможность.

Асока накрывает губами ближайшую красную отметину на его шее, обводит языком, поднимаясь влажными поцелуями чуть выше. Трется низом живота и сразу же ловит приглушенный стон.

\- Сила... - выдыхает Кэл рвано, жарко, сжимая ее талию. - Ты меня с ума сведешь...

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - улыбается она, скрещивая ноги у него на пояснице.

\- Да, - с мягкой усмешкой отзывается он, ведя ладонями по ее телу и останавливаясь на бедрах. - Кто бы мог подумать.


	8. Sun Kissed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот тут уже точно: осторожно, рейтинг!
> 
> можно считать, что это сцена, предшествующая "Кто бы мог подумать".

Как-то вечером Сила подкидывает Асоке очередное испытание.

В виде Кэла, который стоит у окна, видимо, задумавшись и забыв, что раздет до пояса. У Асоки взгляд зацепляется неотвратимо за его плечи, скользит ниже по широкой спине. Ее окатывает жаром от одного воспоминания, как ощущалась эта спина под горячими, нетерпеливыми пальцами...

_а как - под губами?_

Мысль дерзкая, но настолько соблазнительная, что эти самые губы начинают ныть. Асока сглатывает, кровь приливает к щекам с невероятной скоростью.

И она идет к нему медленно, не отводя взгляда, словно загипнотизированная. Останавливается вплотную. Для начала как можно мягче прижимается к спине, обвивая руками.

Напряжение тотчас распирает его плечи, ощутимо задевает каждый позвонок - но затем постепенно спадает, исчезает от ее нежного _все хорошо, это я_ в Силе.

Асока его не винит - у самой этот рефлекс до сих пор не прошел. Все ее мысли заняты лишь его кожей у самых ее губ, и она осторожно прижимается ими куда-то к основанию его шеи. Потом чуть выше. И еще.

\- Сока... - хрипотца в его голосе и руки, жарко стиснувшие ее собственные, безошибочно дают понять, что она все делает так, как нужно.

И Асока продолжает, подбираясь к тому месту, где начинают свой рост буйные рыжие лохмы, и снова спускаясь к плечу, а затем - к лопаткам. Она не спешит, каждое прикосновение смакует, теряясь в плеяде ощущений - своих и его.

У него кожа мягкая и бархатно-теплая под ее губами. Она не пропускает ни одного изгиба, ни одного выступающего позвонка. Мысленно чертит из золотистых нитей Силы карту его тела, находя такие чувствительные места, о которых он, возможно, и сам не подозревал до этого момента.

Он словно бы весь из солнечного света, пронизан им изнутри и снаружи, будто бы солнце когда-то не устояло тоже и вдохнуло сияние в каждую его веснушку. Губы и кончики пальцев горят невыносимо от малейшего соприкосновения с ним, и жар этот постепенно разливается по всему телу.

Комбинезон становится угрожающе тесен.

Кэл не выдерживает наконец и разворачивается к ней. Пронзительная зелень его зрачков затуманена, дыхание тяжелое и рваное, а Сила так явно расцвечена всеми оттенками его желания, что Асока едва ли не задыхается от разрывающей, захлестывающей нежности. Она дотягивается до его губ, неторопливо ведет кончиком пальца по контуру.

А затем накрывает их своими - и он тотчас отвечает даже слишком жадно, хватая ее в объятия. Асока вцепляется в него, скользит руками там, где еще пару мгновений назад путешествовала губами - она не хочет упускать ни единой возможности чувствовать его.

В процессе Кэл каким-то образом успевает расстегнуть ее комбинезон и стянуть до талии, но ее это мало волнует, и только еще жарче, еще невыносимо нежнее становится, когда ее обнаженная грудь прижимается к его груди.

Асоке кажется, что его губы созданы для того, чтобы их целовать. Асоке кажется, что оторваться от него - задача даже более невозможная, чем пресловутый баланс Силы.

как они оказываются на кровати, она уже почти не помнит.

Она шепчет его имя искусанными, исцелованными губами. Выгибается навстречу - чтобы ближе, ближе, настолько, насколько это возможно. Слизывает капельки пота с пылающей кожи его шеи и ключиц, до красноты прикусывает, пока он движется внутри нее, ее продолжение, ее неотъемлемая часть.

_ее рыжее безумие._

_и единственное солнце ее жизни._


	9. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> иллюстрации: https://sun2.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/1UVPDFBZqpeTBA12fsX8ejtZU0SguBTyE-RceQ/kYg1jjqJ6dk.jpg https://sun1.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/62IkG05wk79an7iRg6y7DkB9Owk8a7RBeaZvWw/Clc-xDqdhdc.jpg

У Асоки ее день рождения - там же, где падаванская косичка, шутки Энакина и надежды, что эта война вскоре закончится - под слоем пепла, навеки укрывшим осколки ее прежней сущности.

Кэл ей чуть смущенно протягивает что-то вроде кулона со словами "Я сделал это для тебя". 

Вырезано не слишком умело, но сердце сжимается - сладко и горько одновременно.

Ничего прекраснее ей еще не дарили.

Асока привыкла в этот день лишь отмечать мысленно, что стала старше еще на год - а затем как обычно погружаться в рабочую рутину.

Кэл говорит "Потанцуем?", и руки его теплые и бережные на ее талии, а нос почти касается ее носа, пока они движутся в такт какой-то плавной мелодии из его наушников.

Это так странно и до невероятного естественно - эта простая деревянная подвеска на шее, этот медленный и немного неловкий танец - словно бы они не бывшие джедаи, не дети, прошедшие через войну, не изгои, которых разыскивает Империя, чтобы превратить в своих Инквизиторов или уничтожить - а обычные жители Галактики.

Которые могут позволить себе отметить обычный день рождения.

И Асока с головой погружается в это ощущение, ничуть не удивляясь, когда Кэл склоняется к ней и они забывают обо всем на свете, прильнув друг к другу теперь уже в нежном и причудливом танце их губ.

Связанные прочными нитями Силы и чувством, что мощнее любого пламени.

\- С днем рождения, Сока, - шепчет он, отстраняясь.


	10. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> так, сразу говорю, что книжку про Асоку я не читала. как всегда, отдала все на откуп своей фантазии.  
> иллюстрации: https://sun2.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/CN_AYGBnwf7XOOF_9e9daNT8_zwwekqjcFq5Ww/YW-to1CPX3M.jpg https://sun1.velcom-by-minsk.userapi.com/4qwDY0UdJG8KC3KwmyjqnePAVAysKqFl4OqG8w/9OTNVveU76I.jpg

Асока с боку на бок переворачивается. Смотрит в потолок, закрывает глаза, затем снова открывает.

Все не так, как обычно.

Она привыкла уже просыпаться в его надежных руках, потихоньку разглядывать, еще спящего, а затем будить едва ощутимыми прикосновениями губ. Привыкла к утренним поцелуям, долгим, расслабленным и неспешным.

Завтра ничего этого не случится. Завтра она проснется одна. 

Знакомое неуютное чувство сворачивается внутри ледяным комком, но Асока старается его отогнать. Это ведь только на пару дней. Он вернется, обязательно вернется.

Ведь правда же?

Она плотнее закутывается в одеяло. Сон все еще не идет.

BD, словно каким-то необъяснимым образом почуяв ее беспокойство, с коротким писком запрыгивает на кровать.

\- Тоже по нему скучаешь? - спрашивает она тихо.

BD слегка склоняет свою механическую голову. Асока протягивает руку, чтобы погладить ее.

\- Не волнуйся. Еще денек - и он снова будет здесь, с нами.

Не сдерживает рваной усмешки - себе ведь больше говорит, чем ему.

\- Знаешь, - продолжает, помолчав немного, - я довольно долго была одна. Совсем одна. Жила где-то на отшибе Галактики. Пряталась, как могла, чтобы убедить Империю в своей смерти. И это сработало. Они не искали меня, и скоро я начала потихоньку... осваиваться. Мне даже удалось найти работу. Все шло своим чередом, но... это была не та жизнь, к которой я привыкла.

Те пять лет вновь беспросветной чернотой выползают из дальних уголков памяти, нависают жуткой тенью.

Ночь за ночью в бесплодных попытках выспаться. Холод пронизывающий, терзающий до костей, навеки, кажется, поселившийся в каждой ее частичке.

\- Все, что было мне дорого, рухнуло. Просто перестало существовать в один миг. Лишь иногда возвращалось в виде призраков.

Они висели вокруг нее красноватой дымкой, обступали со всех сторон, дыша кровью и смертью, навеки в Силу впечатанными. Асока содрогается при одном воспоминании.

\- Они будто винили меня в том, что с ними случилось. В том, что я выжила, а они нет.

 _но ты не виновата,_ слышится в очередном писке BD.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Асока: голос почти срывается на хрип.

_если бы все было так легко..._

\- А еще мне снились кошмары.

Заполненные взрывами, криками, обгорелыми шлемами посреди безжизненной пустоши. Болью такой, словно бы с нее заживо кожу сдирали. Она каждый раз просыпалась с сорванным горлом.

\- Я не знала, как вписаться в этот новый порядок. В этот новый мир. Не знала, есть ли мне вообще в нем место.

BD издает тихий свист. Кажется, этот рассказ чересчур страшный даже для него.

\- А потом я встретила Кэла, - говорит Асока. - И все изменилось.

Тени прошлого отступают, сгорая во всепоглощающем жаре ее чувства. Она нащупывает чуть прохладную резьбу деревянного кулона, который теперь практически не снимает.

\- Я как будто долго спала... и наконец проснулась. Будто нашла давно потерянную часть себя. Это не передать словами.

BD много слов и не требуется: он был их единственным - и самым надежным - свидетелем.

\- Он лучшее, что со мной случилось за эти пять лет. Да что там - за всю жизнь.

Асока стискивает кулон крепче и вспоминает, вспоминает до мельчайших деталей: как он смотрит на нее, светясь едва ли не каждой веснушкой, как целует пальцы бережно. Вспоминает, как они попали под особо сильный дождь и отогревались после одним одеялом на двоих, и Кэл растирал ее замерзшие руки ( _"Я могла бы и сама" - "Но тебе необязательно, Сока"_ ), а потом они целовались до нытья в губах, и она перебирала его все еще влажные волосы.

А вот она ухитрилась простудиться, и Кэл остался, чтобы ухаживать за ней и отпаивать местным горячим напитком, хотя знал, что у него будут неприятности - как раз в этот день он должен был монтировать какой-то важный узел. _Ты важнее_ , сказал он тогда и нежно сжал ее руку, и Асока сжала его руку в ответ.

\- Он - все, чего я хочу. Все, что мне нужно. Я никогда раньше подобного не чувствовала.

Ни к Лаксу. Ни к кому. Это захлестывающее желание быть рядом, видеть каждый день, каждое мгновение, целовать, защищать, _умереть_ за него, если придется.

\- Знаешь, я иногда думаю, что нам суждено было встретиться, - она тихонько смеется. - Что Сила свела нас. Странно, правда?

BD снова склоняет голову в понимающем жесте. Асока устремляет взгляд в небо за окном - для разнообразия снова чистое.

Хоть бы почувствовал тоже. Где бы ни был. Почувствовал, как ей не хватает его, через эти нити Силы, связавшие их с первого взгляда, с первого прикосновения, с первого поцелуя.

Однажды ее обвинили в том, что у нее никогда не было семьи. Что ж, теперь точно есть. И это не подлежит сомнению.

\- Возвращайся скорее, - шепчет она

и кажется, все-таки засыпает.

Когда Кэл возвращается, Бракка утопает в лиловой тьме. Ночь на удивление не дождливая, но он прекрасно знает: хорошая погода здесь надолго не задерживается. Лучше поспешить.

Он заходит в поезд - в такое время, конечно, не переполненный, - и садится.

Еще чуть-чуть - и он будет дома.

_Дома._

_С ней._

Он уже ощущает ее присутствие в Силе - такое мягкое и успокаивающее - и чем ближе, тем ярче оно становится. Он до кончиков пальцев в мурашках от предвкушения. Она, наверное, давно спит: спокойно и очаровательно невинно, как только она одна и умеет - но ему достаточно будет неслышно лечь рядом и обнять ее за талию. Достаточно будет просто вновь ее увидеть.

_Скорее бы._

Нетерпение сворачивается внутри почти оглушающей пульсацией. Кэл пытается унять колотящееся о ребра сердце. Оно с невероятной силой рвется, чтобы воссоединиться с той своей частью, что осталась здесь, с той частью, по которой так тосковало эти дни.

Он думал об Асоке постоянно. Он не мог не думать о ней. Он смотрел на девушек разных рас, которых там иногда встречал, и думал, что ей они и в подметки не годятся. Смотрел на типа, с которым должен был заключить сделку, и думал, что лучше бы она была здесь, с ним.

Он почти сходил с ума. Ему и на час ее оставлять нелегко, а тут несколько дней.

Кэл помнит их прощальный поцелуй, помнит, как отчаянно прижималась она к нему, как сам ее держал до безумия крепко, словно прощались они не на эти самые пару дней, а на целую вечность.

Но теперь разлука позади.

Кэл прячет улыбку - слишком счастливую для нынешних непростых времен - и терпеливо ждет прибытия.

И вот наконец-то он оказывается у двери их скромного жилища. И замирает, когда слышит ее голос. А затем писк BD в ответ.

_Она не спит?_

Асока вдруг замолкает: кончики пальцев вновь мурашки щекочут от долгожданного соприкосновения в Силе. Их разделяет сейчас только эта дверь.

_Она знает, что он здесь._

Сердце начинает биться еще быстрее.

Больше Кэл ждать не может.

Он входит в комнату и не успевает даже слова произнести, как оказывается в пылких, цепких объятиях.

\- Сока... - только и шепчет он, в одночасье теряясь в ней, в ее запахе, в ее тепле, и отпускать ее не хочет - ни за что, ни на мгновение больше. Сила, он же всего на пару дней отлучался, когда только успел так соскучиться?

Они замирают, обнявшись, позабыв об остальном мире, осязая, вдыхая - как гармоничное целое, как две части мозаики, идеально подходящие друг другу всеми своими неровностями.

А потом она отстраняется и долго смотрит на него своими бездонными глазами, пока руки ее все еще лежат на плечах - как будто она не до конца уверена, как будто хочет убедиться окончательно, что Сила и собственные ощущения ее не обманывают. Что он действительно вернулся невредимым.

Кэл решает разрядить обстановку, чмокнув ее в нос.

\- Ну как ты?

\- Нормально, - отвечает Асока, все еще не сводя с него глаз. - ВD тоже.

Маленький дроид тут же прыгает к нему с оживленным свистом, и Кэл ловит его, смеясь.

\- И я рад тебя видеть, дружок.

Он замечает, что Асока улыбается, глядя на них.

\- Как все прошло? - вдруг спрашивает она.

Кэл отпускает BD.

\- Думаю, что неплохо, - честно отвечает он, не желая особенно хвалиться. - Во всяком случае, сделка у нас в кармане. Осталось только отчитаться перед боссом.

Ее улыбка становится шире, когда она вновь кладет руки ему на плечи.

\- Я в тебе нисколько не сомневалась.

У нее так необыкновенно сияют глаза, что Кэл не находит внятных слов в ответ.

Кэл в который раз пытается понять, чем заслужил ее.

И именно сейчас, в это самое мгновение, остро ощущает, что они - Асока и BD, самая прекрасная девушка во всей Галактике и маленький дроид - не просто его напарники.

Они - его семья.

Те, кто всегда будут ждать его.

Те, к кому он всегда будет возвращаться.

И от одной этой мысли внутри расползается согревающее, уютное чувство. Как будто он долго был на холоде, а теперь в одночасье оказался у огня.

\- Эй, все хорошо? - ее ладонь мягко ложится на щеку.

\- Да, - Кэл поглаживает ее талию. - Просто очень соскучился.

\- Я тоже, - признается Асока, но в глазах ее на мгновение мелькают лукавые огоньки. - Оказывается, я не могу нормально заснуть без тебя.

\- Что ж, думаю, мы сможем это исправить, - улыбается он, подхватывая ее на руки. Она пользуется своим положением, чтобы тут же прильнуть к его губам, нежно и восхитительно настойчиво, пока он направляется в сторону их постели.

Похоже, спать им сегодня все равно не придется.


End file.
